The Future is Running Out
by Ayeka69
Summary: Yugi goes to a Fortune Tellers Fair and gets his future revealed to him. See what the future holds for him and his friends and three strangers.
1. The First Day

Amelia: HI!

Diandra: Hello Twin!

Amelia: We're not twins!

Diandra: Just read below…

Amelia: * reads *

Crystal: Hehe… Actually, we're all sisters in this story.

Amelia: * still reading *

Crystal: Yea, only I'm one year older, but I started school late, so I'm now in the same grade with Amelia and Diandra.  PLUS, I went to a private school in Canada, so I consider myself a Canadian.

Diandra: It's not that bad, at least you have someone to talk to.

Amelia: * still reading *

Diandra: Amelia! I know it doesn't take you this long to read this!

Amelia: That's what you think!

Crystal: Anyways, the author of this story doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh character, but the three of us are hers.

Diandra: ON WITH THE SHOW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I see… I see…" 

            As the fortune teller looked into her crystal ball, Yugi sat at the table across from her, leaning on the arm chair with his head in his hand.  Today was the Fortune Tellers Festival and Téa had dragged him here out of pure excitement.  Joey and Tristan were here as well, but they got lost in the food court.  /Maybe they went home./  Not only that, today was also the last day of summer and Yugi was depressed to see it end.

            "I see your life picking up…  There is someone who will walk into your life and turn it upside down… I also see this someone with other someones.  These someones are people you know and love.  Be careful, this person will not only cause you pain, but also anger."

            "Do you hear that Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Yea."  Yugi said with his usual boredom.  All the fortunes he had heard today were just like that.  Soon, he heard Yami's voice in his head.

"Wow, you seem ecstatic about being here."

"Yea, I know.  But Téa wanted to come and she did that look.

"Yes, that one look."

"You know which look.  It was you who said yes anyways!"

"I know."

"You never really liked me, did you?

"That's for me to know and you to find out."  With that said, Yami closed off the mind link and Yugi went back to reality.   

"Thank you."  Téa just said to the fortune teller and she took Yugi's hand and they both stood up together.  With a sigh, Yugi silently followed Téa to another fortune teller.  As they sat down at the next one, Yugi inspected her, just like the rest.  She seemed more down-to-earth than the others and wore jeans and a t-shirt.

"What part of your fortune do you want me to tell you about Yugi Motou?"

"Wha…?"  Yugi tried to ask how she knew his name but she interrupted him.

"I know, you want to know if this entire place is a sham to get people's money and you want to know if any of this is real.  Am I correct?"

"NO!... maybe… yes…" Yugi finally said.  /Lucky guess.  Maybe everyone else who has been to her asked these questions./

"And no, no one else asked me these questions.  I can just sense what you're thinking through your body movements.  Don't ask me how, because I know you would, I just sense these things.  Now shall we get started?"

With a silent nod acknowledging her to begin, Yugi sat back as she closed her eyes and went into a trance.  After about half a minute passed by, she opened her eyes and said, "I see a lot of commotion.  Confusion, chaos, and death.  You can stop it, if you realize it in time.  There will be someone new in your life, she will help you on your journey.  You're not going anywhere, but there will be action, and times when you will need to use your skills and sometimes brains, and sometimes both at the same time.  Remember that you also have you instincts and someone to help you out every step of the way.  One last word of advice… actually three words, which I'm pretty sure you've heard a thousand times or more… expect the unexpected."  With that said, she leaned back and crossed her legs.  "Is there anything else?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Umm… no, not really."  Yugi said with uncertainty in his voice.

"How about you, Ms. Téa Gardener?  Want to know who your real friends are?"  the fortune teller asked.

"No thank you, I think I already know who they are."  Téa said with certain uncertainty.

As the fortune teller stifled a giggle, Téa stomped off and was pulling Yugi by the wrists away from the woman.  /The nerve of that woman!/  she thought to herself.

"That was pretty good, don't you say Yami?"

"I did find that semi-entertaining."

"Umm… Yami?"

"Yes hikari?"

"Umm… I really do think that the fortune teller was actually telling the truth, for once anyways."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes.  I mean, no crystal ball or anything.  She used her head, and I could actually sense her looking into me… If that makes any sense at all."

"Perfect sense.  I felt another presence in here as well, when her eyes were closed anyways.  If that makes you feel any better?"

"It does actually.  Oh no!"  Yugi said to himself as Téa dragged him to the next fortune teller and this time, Yugi knew that what she had to say was just like the rest of them, except for the normal looking one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Yugi slowly climbed into bed that night, he thought about the fortune teller in jeans and the shirt, and what she had told him.  /How did she know so much?  Even though I didn't even tell her my name or Téa's, she knew them./  With a sigh, he rolled over and thought about school tomorrow.  /AH! The first day.  All the new people and the old.  I wonder if anyone interesting will come… Anyways, I need to get to sleep if I don't want to be late.  * Reminder: Call Joey to wake him up *  G'nite Yami./

            "Good night my little munchkin hikari."

            "Shutup." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Yugi stepped outside, he breathe a large sigh and began to walk to school.  As he was walking, he felt his Yami coming out of his soul room and appear right next to him.  "Morning."  Yami said with a yawn.

            "Sleep well?"

            "Yea.  You?"

            "Not really, I had this weird dream about what the lady said."

            "The fortune teller?"

            "Yea."

            "Tell me."

            With a sigh, Yugi started to explain his dream.  "Well, it all started with me in a room.  Then the walls all broke down and I was falling.  I saw a hand reach for me and it caught me.  Eventually, it tried to squeeze me and almost crushed my bones.  Then I called out the Dark Magician and he appeared and burned the hand to dust.  As I was falling again, I saw all of my friend's faces slowly disappearing and reappearing over and over again.  Soon, I stopped falling and was caught by this girl.  She put me down and mouthed her name to me and even though I couldn't hear her, I knew who she was.  Then you appeared next to her and you had your arm wrapped around her waist.  Then came Kaiba and he started to get mad at you because she was his girl or something.  You two started to fight and she tried to break you guys up.  Soon a dark shadow came and swallowed you and Kaiba.  I started to have a breakdown and she helped me up.  Soon we were both glowing the golden color of our Millennium Items and the shadow went away.  Left in its place were two skeletons.  I didn't know who they belonged to, but I knew they were some one I loved.  Then I just lost it and curled into a ball and started to cry.  I felt arms wrap around me and then… I woke up."

            "Pretty intense hikari."

            "Yea, I know.  And even after all that had happened, I still wanted to sleep when I woke back up to see where it was going."

            "…"

            "Yes, I know."  As Yugi looked forward, he realized he was just barely five minutes away from school.  "Ok Yami, back into your soul room, unless you want to go to school for me?"

            "No thank you.  Remember what happened last time?"

            "Oh yea…" Yugi said, while sweat dropped at the remembrance of what happened when Yami went to school for a day.  "I don't think I'll ever be able to walk into a bathroom without checking the sign first, even though I have them memorized already."

            While blushing, Yami returned to his soul room and Yugi continued on his way to school.  As he entered the courtyard, where everyone hangs out until the first bell, he stopped and looked for his friends.  There, in their usual place, was Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Ryou (the other one with the split-persona problem).  As he walked up to them, he had a smile on his face.  Soon, he found himself facedown on the ground.  As he looked up, he saw a hand in his face. 

            "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.  It's just that I have to get to the office before homeroom."  The person who knocked Yugi over said as he took her hand and stood up.  "Well, bye."  She said as she ran off towards the building before Yugi could even look at her face.  As he dusted himself off, he started to walk towards his friends again.  When they saw him, they busted out laughing.

            "What?" he asked.

            As Téa held out a mirror she got from her bag and gave it to him, Yugi inspected himself in it.  There he saw he had a glob of grass stuck in one of his nostrils.  As he picked it out, he blushed and sat down next to Ryou.

            "So, I see you were eating dirt again?" Ryou asked.

            "Of course not!  Someone ran into me and knocked me over face-first into the ground."  Yugi explained.

            "Sure…" Joey said, rolling his eyes.

            "EH!" Téa warned with a slap on his head.

            "WATCH IT!  I've lost enough brain cells already, let me at least keep a few of them for this year."

            "Fine, but only this year."

            "I don't even think he has enough to last him 'till the end of this year."  Tristan said.

            "I do too.  Just you wait and see."  Joey defended himself.

            Before Tristan could say his smart comeback, the first bell rang.  That gave the students ten minutes to get to homeroom, but before they could do that, they had to check the bulletin board to see which homeroom they were in.  

            "All right!  All of us are together again this year."  Joey said.

            "I think it's better that way anyways."  Ryou agreed.  Everyone else nodded.

            As they walked to their homeroom, which was on the second floor of the main building, Yugi looked behind them and saw Seto Kaiba walking and talking on his cell phone at the same time.  Hoping that no one would notice him, Yugi turned back around and listened to the meaningless conversation between Joey and Tristan.  When they reached their homeroom, they found an empty corner to sit in.  Eventually, Ryou had to sit alone because there were an odd number of them and it was two to a table. 

            As the second bell rang, signaling the students to get to their homerooms, Yugi wondered how many new people would be in his homeroom this year.  As their teacher walked in and wrote her name on the board, no one really paid any attention to her because they were too busy catching up with what everyone else did over the summer.

            "Excuse me!" She called out over the class.  "Hello, I'm Ms. Greason, your homeroom teacher for this year." She said while sitting on the edge of her desk.  No one ever saw a teacher do that before.  "I came here from the U.S. and am teaching in Domino for the first time.  I hope you guys don't mind, but I don't really understand why we have homeroom, so I'll just let you do what ever you want as long as it's not inappropriate for school and you stay at your desks.  We cool?"  Everyone nodded.  "Great."  She said before going to her computer and started typing.

            As soon as Ms. Greason went to her computer, everyone started talking again, only to be interrupted this time by the principal walking through the door.  "May I please have your attention?"  He yelled throughout the classroom.  Soon, everyone went silent.  "Thank you."  He turned to Ms. Greason and handed her a piece of paper and left.  As she turned to the class, she said, "Ok people, we have three new students in this homeroom, and I'm sure you'll make them feel appreciated.  Come in girls."  

            As Ms. Greason introduced them, three girls walked into the classroom.  One girl was tall, with blonde hair and purple streaks in the front and had blue eyes.  The other one was a bit shorter than the purple streaked one and had brown hair with blue streaks and brown eyes with a hint of green.  Lastly, the third one was a bit shorter than the other two and had blue hair with green streaks and purple eyes.  All three were beautiful in the face and had a slender build.  Everyone just stared at them.  It was mainly the guys though and the girls were just getting jealous.

            "Everyone," Ms. Greason said, trying to break the silence.  "This is Crystal," the purple streaked one nodded, "Amelia," the blue streaked one nodded, "and Diandra.  Please girls, tell us a bit about yourselves."

            Crystal stepped up first.  "Hi.  My name is Crystal and I'm an exchange student from Canada.  I like to play hockey and chess."

            Next came Amelia.  "Hi, I'm Amelia.  I'm an exchange student from the United States and I like to listen to music and to read."

            Then came Diandra.  "Hello, I'm Diandra and I'm Amelia's sister.  We're twins and I don't think I need to tell you where I'm from.  I like to fight and play sports.  You name it, I play it."

            "Thank you girls, now let's just find you a seat."  Ms. Greason said while putting her hands together. "Well… there's an empty seat by Ryou Bakura there."  She said while pointing to the empty seat next to Ryou.  Crystal took that seat and pulled out her CD player.  "Umm… there's one next to… HEY! You guys get back to where you two were sitting!  Umm…Sakiru over there…"  Where ever Ms. Greason pointed, Amelia took that seat near the boy with the glasses and pocket protector and stared out the window.  "As for you Diandra… You can sit next to… Ah, Mr. Kaiba over there."  Ms. Greason read off the name list as Diandra walked over and took her seat next to him and pulled out a book.  "Ok people, this is where you guys will be sitting until the end of the year.  Ka-Pish?"  Everyone else just nodded.  "Ok…"  She said as the bell signaling homeroom over and the start of first period in five minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amelia: You're so mean!

Crystal: What?

Amelia: Are you like, scared to mention that we're your sisters?

Crystal: NO!  It's just that there's reason for that later on in the story.

Diandra: …zzzzz…

Seto: Woah! How did I get in here?

Diandra: * wakes up * SETO!

Amelia: * sigh * Get used to this people.

Crystal: I know, she does this every time she can't find a good book and when there are no hot guys around.

Ryou: * appears out of no where *  Wha?… Oh, hi you guys.

Amelia: Ryou? * jaw drops *

Crystal: * sigh *

Yami: * appears as well * ???

Crystal: *O.o*


	2. Who's Your Partner?

Yea, I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Will you hurry up?" Amelia said as she entered the girl's bathroom with Crystal and Diandra entering behind her.  It was lunch already and the day wasn't going as greatly as she had expected it.  All the old guys were chasing after her and her sisters all day and it was bugging her.  As she turned around, her eyes locked onto her sisters' and they had the same annoyed look they always had.  "So Crystal, you have the Millennium Orb, you visited the future last night and came back this morning, what did you find out?"

            "Will you calm down, jeez!" Diandra said to her one minute older sister.  "I have to scan this place first…"  As Diandra closed her eyes, the golden belt around her waist began to glow.  That was the Millennium Belt's power.  As she slowly opened her eyes, she said, "The coast is clear, everyone is in the cafeteria or library.  Like I started, calm down!  Crystal has been gone all night wondering around in the future and the past trying to figure out how to solve this destruction.  Give her some time to think about it since she just got back this morning.  Besides, we have all the time in the world."

            With a sigh, Amelia slumped her shoulders and leaned against one of the stalls.  "Are you done yet?" Crystal asked her younger sister.  Amelia nodded.  "Ok," Crystal continued, "I've learned that the key is in this school.  I've also learned that it's a guy who is in the grade we registered in."

            "Oh, that's great!  Just great!  That's how many guys we have to watch?  Umm… 55?... 60 maybe?  And incase you haven't noticed Crystal, there's only 3 of us!  At least we won't have the problem of finding them, they all come to us every time one of us is seen in the hallways alone."

            "Will you just let me finish first?!" Crystal partially yelled at her younger sibling from the loss of patience.  "Our guy is also a champion duelist, so luckily, we have their names somewhere.  My guess is that it's that Yugi Motou guy."

            "I'll watch Seto Kaiba," Diandra volunteered, "since I have most of my classes with him anyways.  I guess that leaves Joey Wheeler for Amelia?"

            "NO!" Amelia definitely cried out.  "I'll take that Ryou guy, I can tell he's a duelist.  Besides Crystal, what makes you so sure that Yugi kid is the one?"

            "When I told his fortune yesterday… I sensed he had another being inside of him.  Plus, he also had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.  I think he knows the concept of it all, and if he really does have the Pharaoh inside of him, I'll have to find a way to get him alone and to talk.  To warn him anyways of the danger.  And since I have the Orb, I get the opportunity to do it."  Crystal said with a sly grin on her face.

            "You always get to do it!  It's not my fault I have the Millennium Staff instead… that can shoot fire, and wind, and can create shields… You can have the Orb."

            "Anyways!..." Diandra butted in, "I think that Ryou guy could be the key as well.  I sensed two people in him instead of one.  Do you think it's the ancient thief Bakura who I sensed?"  Diandra asked.

            "Maybe," Crystal thought, "here's how we do it.  We will each rotate watching two people while the others only watch their one.  I'll take that Joey guy and Yugi first.  And since Amelia is so eager to watch him as well, she'll take him tomorrow.  And then the next, Diandra will take him, and so forth.  Ok?"

            With a sigh, both Amelia and Diandra agreed on the terms.  Just as Crystal was about to speak out, the bell ending lunch rang throughout the bathroom.  "Jeez, you would think some people would have to empty their bladders throughout lunch." Amelia said with her usual sarcasm.

            "No, not really." Diandra answered while opening the door to the girl's bathroom and letting her sisters exit.  "We would need the reason to get out of class every once in a while." She said while exiting herself.  "Besides, I wouldn't…"  The next thing Diandra knew, she was on the ground looking up towards the ceiling.  "Hey!  Watch where you're going you jerk!"

            "Oh, and I suppose that it was my fault you ran into me?" a deep voice came from above her.

            "That was a stupid question.  Of course it was your fault for running into me!"  she replied out of annoyance.

            "Listen here girly, if you're trying to start something, try to pick a fight you know you could win."

            "Yea, sure.  I've never lost a fight and I don't plan on losing it to you."  Diandra said while picking herself up off the ground.  As she stood up to face her opponent, she realized that it was Seto Kaiba of all people.  "Even if you are the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

            "So I see you've heard of me?  Scared now?" he said while glaring at her.

            "Not even close." She answered while trying to hold herself back.  Suddenly, she felt a hand on both of her shoulders.  Knowing who they belonged to, she spat out, "Seto Kaiba, this isn't over."  And spun around and started walking to her next class with her sisters.  As they started walking, she heard him shout, "No, it isn't Diandra."

            When they were out of hearing distance, Crystal spoke up, "Wow, what a great first impression on your watchie."

            "Well, it was him who started it."

            "That's my little sis!" Amelia said while grabbing Diandra by the waist and swinging her in circles in the hallway around three times and putting her down, gently.  "I'm so proud of you.  I remember when we were younger, I always had to help you…"  As Amelia kept on blabbing on about the past, Diandra and Crystal were thinking about their jobs all the way to Chemistry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "OHMIRA!" Diandra screamed at the top of her lungs when she reached her's and her sister's house.  "HOW COULD I BE PAIRED UP WITH A LOSER LIKE SETO KAIBA!?  For a stupid English project too?!  RA!  I swear, Amelia, give me the Staff, let me at him, let me at him… Those D@MN teachers!  When will they learn who to pair up and who to not?  Not only that, it's a sixty page report on what?  The life styles across the world!  Do you really think we can fit onto sixty pages?! I think not!  Knowing the basics of the different styles enough is just to cover sixty pages, but with everything else!  I could be over at his house all month!"

            "That's good then." Crystal said calmly.  "That would give you enough time to analyze him to see if he's the key or not.  Then with me being paired with Yugi, it's all even.  As for Amelia…"

            "Don't even say it…" Amelia grumbled from the corned of the living room where the girls had dropped their things and sat on each of their couches.  "If Diandra wasn't yelling so much, I'd be doing the same thing.  I can't believe he paired me up with… Yuck!  I can't even bare to say his name."

            "I'll say it for you.  Joey Wheeler."

            "Please Crystal, I'm not watching him, can you go back and have me suggest being with Ryou instead of him with that Téa girl?"

            "How many times do I have to tell you?  I can't alternate the past.  If you're really that desperate, then go talk to Mr. Shinoshi yourself."

            "Bu… bu… but he's a bald man!  You know how frightened I am of them.  Since they have no hair to cover their scalp, when they lean in on you when you're talking to them, it's like their eyes bulge out at you.  And I swear he wears dentures and doesn't brush them!"

            "If you're really that desperate to change, go talk to him, because my answer will still be "no" no matter what time period you're in."  With that done, Crystal stood up and went into the kitchen and yelled, "What do you want?"

            "Dr. Pepper and popcorn."  Diandra and Amelia yelled back almost instantly.

            About five minutes later, Crystal came out with a tray that had a large bowl of butter popcorn and three cups.  As she sat them down on the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn, she turned to Diandra and asked, "How come you were late to get to the office this morning?"

            "Oh," Diandra blushed and took her drink before continuing, "I ran into Yugi Motou and kind of knocked him over.  I didn't really see him because I was trying to call Miroshu to see what time he was coming home from work and trying to put on my jewelry at the same time and I wasn't really looking at where I was going."

            "See, I told you she would over sleep." Amelia said to Crystal while uncrossing her legs and sat in her seat Indian style.  "Pay up."

            As Crystal took out her wallet and gave Amelia her credit card, Diandra spoke up and said, "And yes, I remember our lil' bet too Amelia." And stole the card from her sister's hand.

            "Hey!"

            "Don't "Hey!" me Amelia.  You didn't think I'd remember, but I did.  You said if you ever won a bet against Crystal, I'd get the card you had in your hand right at that moment."

            "And as for me…" Crystal said while snatching the card out of Diandra's hand, "I get this back because I remember our bet saying that if you ever won a bet against Amelia, I'd get the card you had in your hand right at that moment.  So there."  Crystal said while putting her credit card back into her wallet and taking a sip of her drink.

            "You planned this." Amelia said.

            When Crystal didn't respond except for a little giggle while eating some popcorn, Diandra got up and gathered her school things.  "Speaking of plans, I have to go to Seto Kaiba's house for an early start on our extra extended essay."

            "I know it won't be so bad." Crystal said to Diandra as she walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            All throughout the first day of school, Yugi kept to himself, except when it came to lunch that is.  As he set his lunch box down at their usual table, he saw Joey and Tristan dueling and Téa and Ryou gossiping about one thing or another.  

            "Is there something wrong?" Yami asked from inside of his head.

            "Well, it's just that that Crystal girl looks so familiar."

            "Yea, I know what you mean.  It felt as though I've seen her from somewhere before."

            "Could she have been the fortune teller?"

            "Be reasonable, the only way for her to know is if she really has ESP and can see into the future, or she had a Millennium Item.  And I would have sensed if she had one or not."

            "Not really…"

            "Yugi, are you ok?" Ryou asked, disrupting Yugi and Yami's conversation.  "You seem, a bit out of it."

            "Oh, umm… yea, say Ryou, what do you think of the three new girls?" Yugi asked.

            "You mean Crystal, Diandra, and Amelia?"

            "Yea, those three."

            "Diandra is really down to earth and really smart; you should have seen her in History today.  Crystal has this odd sense of humor that only Diandra and Amelia can understand and as for Amelia…" Ryou sighed as he said her name.  "She's just great in general.  I mean, I'm not one of those stalker guys that will hang outside every door to the room she's in, but I'll watch her every now and then…"

            Stifling a giggle, Yugi continued eating until the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.  Throughout the rest of the day, Yugi's spirits were up until they got into English.  The first thing that came out of Mr. Shinoshi's mouth was, "I know it's your first day and all, but I believe in starting a new school year with an essay."  After everyone was finished groaning, he paired everybody up and gave each pair their topic.  When Yugi saw that his partner was Crystal, he got kind of excited.  When Mr. Shinoshi called out Crystal's and his name together, he looked at her and she smiled and winked at him.  He couldn't stop himself, but he blushed.  By then, the class was over and everyone exited with their partners, planning on which days they should work on their essays together.  As Yugi was about the exit the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  When he turned around, he saw Crystal behind him with a smile on her face.

            "Hey partner, I guess we're paired together."

            Again, Yugi blushed and replied, "Umm, yea… umm, do you want to come over this weekend to work on it?" he asked while looking on the ground.

            "I thought you'd never ask.  I'll be around your place, say, noon-ish?"

            "Yea, ok."

            "Umm, where do you live?"

            "Oh, at the Turtle Game Shop.  Don't worry, it's just a few minutes walk from here.  How about after school tomorrow, I'll show you where and then we can go get something to eat… if you're hungry then?"

            "Thanks Yugi, I think you're the most decent guy in this school.  Ok, see you after school tomorrow."

            As Crystal walked off in the opposite direction towards her last class, Yugi stood there, shocked to see that he had just made a date with one of the cutest girls in school.  As he just gaped at the spot where Crystal was standing, he heard a voice in his head say, "Wow, I guess you feel pretty lucky?"

            "Actually, yes, I do."  Yugi said while turning around and walking to his last class for the day.


	3. It's Just the Beginning

Same disclaimer as usual…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Diandra walked through the park, following Seto's directions to his house, she looked around.  Realizing she was alone in the man – made forest, she started to walk a little bit faster.  Soon, her belt started to glow and she began to sense a dark presence.  She stopped and turned around just in time to see a knife flying towards her head.  She quickly jumped out of the flying object's way and looked around to see who she could find.  Feeling a slight sting in her left shoulder, she looked down and realized that the knife had sliced through her skin and made it bleed.

            Not being able to see anything, she used her belt to look instead.  /Nothing… How can the belt sense nothing?  It sensed the evil presence…/ she thought to herself.  She turned back around and went to where the knife laid embedded into one of the trees.  Carefully pulling it out of the bark, she looked at the evidence and gasped.  /They can't be here!/ she thought as fear slowly crept upon her.  Looking around, she placed the knife into her pocket and climbed a tree, then jumping from branch to branch; she reached the outside of the park and landed gracefully on the ground.

            As she crossed the street and turned the corner, she saw it.  The biggest mansion in town and it belonged to her essay partner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You know what?  I really do think that Diandra likes that Kaiba guy."  Crystal pointed out to Amelia who was still sulking about her sister and her loss of the sacred credit card once again.

            "How can you tell?"

            "Because, no one else would even think about fighting her.  Remember at our old school, everyone would avoid just rubbing shoulders against her in the hallways.  That's why she relies on us more than everyone else."

            "I guess that is true.  Then yet again, I think she gets it from me because I'm not really the sociable type either.  It was the same for me as well."

            "I think it's because you're twins… genetics maybe."

            "Then how come you're more popular than us?"

            "In this school, we're all equally popular.  Did you not notice all the guys that drooled their heads off every time we walk into a room?"

            "I thought I was the only one.  And lots of them looked like this (@.@) on the floor when their girlfriends whacked them over the heads onto the floors."

            Laughing out loud, Crystal and Amelia kept at it until both of their sides hurt.  Snapping back to reality, Crystal sensed someone watching.  Stopping her laughter, Amelia soon followed into the quietness.  Both of them sensing someone, or something out of the ordinary, Crystal's Orb and Amelia's Staff appeared with a flash in front of them.

            Suddenly, a bomb crashed through the window and landed in front of the two sisters.  "Quickly!" Amelia shouted.  Nodding in response, Crystal threw the Millennium Orb into the air and shouted, "Time Freeze!"  Suddenly, everything went silent and the fizzing of the fuse being burned stopped.

            Looking down, Amelia picked up the bomb and inspected it.  Eyes large and full of shock, she looked at Crystal.  Knowing that she shouldn't disturb her sister when she was stopping time, she took one last look at the bomb before throwing it back out the window.  "Ok, Warrior's Shield!" she said as time just started again and the bomb blew the wall which contained the window to pieces.

            With the shield protecting both of them, when the aftershock knocked them backwards, the only thing that harmed them was the feeling of the ground hitting their backs from six feet from the air.  Having the wind knocked out of them, both teenagers passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ringing the doorbell for the second time, Diandra stood silently at the door, waiting patiently for the door to open.  Eventually, she heard the door unlock and open, and standing there was a little boy with black hair and grey eyes.  "Hi!" he said in the most annoying little kid's voice you could possible imagine.  "You must be Seto's essay partner.  Come in, he's been waiting for you." He also said with a sly grin on his mouth.

            Eye twitching, Diandra replied, "Thanks." and walked into the giant mansion.  Hearing the door close behind her, she turned around and looked at the young boy.  "I didn't know Seto had a younger brother.  And what's your name?"

            "It's Mokuba."  Said the young boy.  She could tell he was trying not to stare at her arm, but was doing a really bad job at it.  She then saw Seto out of the corned of her eye, standing over the railing, looking at her arm as well.

            /No wonder he's so protective.  He has to take care of this little one and so it eventually happens twenty – four seven…  He could be the key, this gives me even more reason to believe he is./ she thought.  "Umm… so, what do you do for fun around here?"

            "I duel."

            "As in Duel Monsters?"

            "Yea, do you play?"

            "YEA! I love that game, I bring my deck everywhere with me."

            "Maybe we can duel later then?"

            "Yes, of course.  When me and Seto take a break from working, we'll duel, and prepare to lose.  Now, can you show me where he is located in this place so we can get to work?"

            "Sure." Mokuba said and took Diandra's hand and started to lead her up a long staircase.  As they both finally reached the top, Mokuba led her down the hallway and to the 3rd door on their right.  

            "He should be in there.  Call me when you take your break."  Mokuba said and ran back down the stairs, skipping two at a time; leaving Diandra with the pain in her arm and sly grin on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The first day of school wasn't going very well for Seto Kaiba, especially when he got a call while walking behind Yugi and his friends.  The shipment had been cancelled and he had to do everything in his power to try to re-order it again while trying not to be late for homeroom.  There, he pulled out one of the books he was reading.  He didn't pay that much attention in homeroom, only to that their teacher was American and didn't believe in having such a class, so they basically had twenty minutes of free time every morning.

            Then the principal came in and left.  He never stayed in a room for too long.  A few moments after he had gotten back to his book, there was a lot of mumbling going around him.  Wondering what was going on, he looked up and saw three pretty girls standing in front of the class room.  The one with the blue hair and green streaks had caught his eye more than the rest of the others.  She seemed strong and she could handle herself.

            As Ms. Greason was putting them in their seats, she placed the green streaked girl next to him.  As she sat down, she pulled out the same book he was reading.  Interested that someone his age could actually understand a book like that was beyond his comprehension.  Soon, the bell rang, ending first period and the start of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Unable to eat lunch, Seto Kaiba went to the library to finish off his book.  As the bell rang, he got up and headed out.  Unable to keep his eyes from his book, he suddenly felt an object in his path.

            "Hey! Watch where you're going you jerk!" a female voice came from the ground.

            It was his natural response to talk back so, "Oh, and I suppose that it was my fault you ran into me?" came out of his mouth.  Looking down, he realized that it was the one girl who caught his eye.

            Before he could even try to apologize, something he had the sudden urge to do to this girl, she shouted up at him, "That was a stupid question. Of course it was your fault for running into me!"

            Annoyance swelled up in his throat and his muscles began to flex.  "Listen here girly, if you're trying to start something, try to pick a fight you know you could win." came out of his mouth before he could get a chance to stop himself.  /Darn those automatic defense mechanisms…/ he thought to himself.

            "Yea, sure. I've never lost a fight and I don't plan on losing it to you." The girl said while picking herself up off the ground.  She looked at him and finally stated, "Even if you are the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

            With a smirk, he said, "So I see you've heard of me? Scared now?"

            There was a spark in her eyes and she spat out, "Not even close."

            Suddenly, the other two girls came up behind her and placed their hands on her shoulders.  As if calming her nerves down, she looked at them and turned back to him, "Seto Kaiba, this isn't over."

            His only reply was, "No, it isn't Diandra."  He watched as she walked away, the blue streaked one picking her up and twirling her about three time and placed her back down in between herself and the other one.  They seemed to be on their way to Chemistry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Silenced by anger, Seto walked into his mansion and threw his things onto the chair that sits in the hallway beside the door.  Unable to even talk to Mokuba and to tell him what's wrong, all he could get out was, "I'll be having someone come over in about an hour.  Will you answer the door for them?"

            Not wanting older brother to be mad at him as well, Mokuba agreed.  To calm down, he started on their work part of the essay.  /Darn that bald head of an English teacher.  Mr. Shinoshi will pay for partnering me up with a person like Diandra…/ As he mumbled to himself some more, time quickly flew by and he soon heard the door bell ring.

            /I guess I better go see who it is…/ he said to himself as he got up.  Opening the door as silently as he could, Seto walked down the hallway and looked over the railing.  There he saw Mokuba and Diandra talking.  There was something wrong though, her arm was deeply bleeding.  Not wanting to disturb the conversation, he stepped back and walked back towards the room he was in before either of them saw him.

            As he went back into the room, he sat by the computer and pretended to have been working all along.  He soon heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, down the hallways, and suddenly stopping in front of the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After being roughly shaken awake, Amelia looked up and saw he brother's face.  "Hey bro, what's shakin'?" she asked.

            "What the hell happened here?" Miroshu asked as he pointed towards the blown up wall.

            "Umm…" Amelia started to try to explain, "Someone knew this place was the bomb, so they light the fuse?"

            "Try again."

            Sighing, Amelia said, "It was the Shinokis… they're back.  When Crystal had frozen time," she nodded her head over towards the still knocked out girl, "I took the device and looked at it for some recognition.  There, on the bottom was the Shinokis' symbol, you know the one with the star and the spikes coming out from each indent?  Yea…" Amelia finished while looking at Crystal.

            Her brother just stared at her while she looked down.  /Let him go easy…/  As she slightly looked up, he said, "They followed us here?  So quickly?  They must know what we're looking for and they must also know of the key's power…  Then again, I thought we destroyed them all."

            "So did I…" came Crystal's voice from the other side of the room.  As she got up, she slowly stumbled over to where they were and fell onto her knees.  "I don't like the sound of this.  That means that if we are going to fulfill the prophecy, we have to quicken our pace.  That means that you, my dear brother, must join into the watching."

            Amelia and Miroshu both nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Diandra silently opened the door and entered the room, she saw it was pretty decent.  There were three computers and two sofas with a refrigerator and a microwave.  Closing the door behind her, she looked at the back of Seto's head.  Before she could even say anything, he turned around and asked, "What happened to you?"

            Slightly blushing, she asked if there was anything she could clean up her cut with.  He said yes, got up and went into the joining bathroom, soon coming out with a first aid kit.

            "Sit." He said while nodding over to the sofa.

            Blushing even more on appearing like this, she did what she was told.  As he sat next to her, he placed the first aid kit on his lap and rolled up the bloody cut shirt sleeve.  Opening the kit, he took out the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.  Putting some of the solution onto the ball, he placed it over the cut.

            Suddenly, a sharp pain spread throughout her arm and she winced.  /It's worse than actually being cut./ she thought to herself as he cleaned her cut.  /Actually, it's not that bad./

            Just when she was getting used to the pain, he removed the ball and took out a large band-aid.  She took this time to look at her shoulder.  Seeing blood was about to spill again, she also saw that it was cut all the way to the bone.  As he put the band-aid over it and wrapped her arm up, he put the kit back together and placed it on the table in front of them.

            All Diandra could do was stare at her arm while he got up and left the room.  A couple of minutes later, he entered with an overly large black shirt.  "Here, put this on." he said and tossed it to her.

            "Thanks." Was all she could say as she caught the shirt with her good arm and went into the bathroom to change.


	4. What are they?

Yes, you know you love this part!  THE DISCLAIMER! *dun, dun, dun, dun…*  Yea, so I don't own any Yu-gi-oh related characters.  Hope you enjoy this one! ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Coming out of the bathroom in his shirt, she looked up and saw him at the computer once again.  Taking one of the sofas and pulling out her books from her backpack, she started to look up information and taking notes from the books she checked out earlier on that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next day after school, Crystal met up with Yugi by the front steps and linked her arm to his.  "So? Where to first?  Food or your place?" she asked.

            Slightly blushing, Yugi stuttered out, "I was thinking if you wanted to go to Papa John's Pizza Place."

            "Really? I love their pizza!"

            As they quietly strolled down the road towards their destination, Crystal's gaze kept on going towards the little one and her thoughts kept on changing.  /If he really does hold the Pharaoh's past, then is he able to survive if he didn't?  And how does he keep the Pharaoh under control?... Aww well, I'll have to ask him myself when we get to the Turtle Game Shop./

            Sensing Crystal's eyes on him, he thought to Yami, /What should I say to her?/

            /Try something you think she'd like… Perhaps Duel Monsters or something./

            /Ok./

            Opening his mouth, getting ready to ask his question, he heard her ask, "Do you like Duel Monsters?"

            Happy that it wasn't him who mentioned it, he replied, "Yes, of course.  That's why my grandfather owns the shop and that's where I get all of my best cards.  How about you?

            "I like it.  My favorite card would have to be Harpie Lady."

            "I should introduce you to my friend Mai then.  That's her favorite card as well."

            "Is she a duelist too?"

            "Yep, and she a good strategist as well."

            While passing through an alleyway, Crystal and Yugi both felt hands covering their eyes and mouths and dragged them into the dark passage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Breathing out a sigh of relief, Amelia smiled as she left Mr. Shinoshi's class room and went to find Ryou after school.  /Well, that wasn't so bad…/ she thought to herself.  Finally gaining the courage to tell the bald English teacher that she wanted to switch partners, he just went on ahead and gave Joey to someone else.

            Walking down the hallway, she spotted no one else but Ryou, who was peering into his locker, looking for the books he needed for homework.  Speeding up her pace a bit, she gently scanned the place a bit and spotted someone laying flat on their stomach, about to get up and pounce on the albino.  With the little light there was, she could just barely read the markings on the guys face, but as soon as she got a good look at it, she saw the star a spikes.  Without realizing it, she called upon her staff and was running towards the clueless boy. 

            Seeing Amelia running towards him, staff in hand, he was about to shout, "HEY!" when all of a sudden he felt something heavy land on top of him.  Having the air knocked out of him, everything slowly became dark and the last clear vision he saw was of Amelia with the sword end of her staff above her head, about to cut the something on top of him in half.

            Seeing the guy pick up the passed out Ryou and hold him in a death grip, Amelia could see he was passed out.  Glaring at the tall, tanned skin, buff guy, she held out her staff and yelled out, "Fire Bowl!"  When spoken, a ring of fire appeared around her and extended towards the guy and Ryou.  Hearing the screams of the Shinoki dieing from third degree burns, she walked through the flames and bent down to pick up the unconscious boy.  Seeing his Millennium Ring glowing, she knew that's why the boy remained unharmed.  /Come now innocent one, and lets see what we can do to keep you safe./  Pulling out her cell phone and placing Ryou over her shoulder, she pressed 3 to speed dial her brother's mobile.  Hearing his voice on the other end, she quickly said, "Hurry.  I think they have everyone being watched."  Agreeing and saying he'd be there in five minutes, she hung up and carried him out the front door to wait for Miroshu's car to come into view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Not leaving Seto's house, Diandra spent the night in one of the mansion's spare rooms and caught a ride with Seto to school in the morning.  Not only was it his idea, but for once in her life, she was scared.  She didn't tell Seto what happened to her arm, but he could sense the fear in her eyes and suggested it.  So after phoning Amelia and telling her where she was, Diandra hung up and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway, about to knock.  "Come in." she said before his knuckles could even hit the door and he opened it just a crack.

            "Hi…" he slightly blushed.  "I was wondering if you would duel me now."

            Realizing that she had promised him a duel, she nodded and allowed him to come in.  The door opened completely and Mokuba came running in with his deck at hand. Bouncing Diandra up and down as he landed on her bed, she pulled out her deck and shuffled her cards.  "So, how many life points do you want to start out with?"

            "8000!"

            Sighing, Diandra prepared herself for a long night.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next day, after school, she ran into Seto so many times that it was turning into a really annoying habit.  The thing was that she could tell that he was trying to say something to her, so after school, she finally walked up to him and asked, "What are you wanting to tell me?"

            Staring down at her some more, she sighed and began to walk away.  She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her back and him saying, "Wait."

            Turning around, she placed one hand on her hip, "What?"

            "I saw you dueling my little brother and he really likes you and wants to know if you'd want to come over again today for a re – match… you know, since you beat him three times in a row.  And then maybe I could have a chance at kicking your butt too."

            Smirking, Diandra replied, "Sure, I guess a couple of more duels with the little runt wouldn't be so bad, and as for you my little friend.  Prepare to lose!"  And she walked out towards Seto's waiting limo with the rich boy following behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Carrying the still unconscious Ryou into her room, Amelia placed him on her bed on his back, left the room, and returned with a wet clothe to place over his forehead.  As she stared at the peaceful looking albino, she wondered about something.  "Bakura, come out.  I know you're not knocked out as well." She commanded with some uncertainty.  Suddenly, the Millennium Ring began to glow and the retired tomb robber appeared in place of the innocent British albino.

            Opening his eyes, he looked around the room and then at Amelia.  "You…" he whispered as he glared at her.  "So, what do you plan on doing to me now?"

            "Nothing.  I know what I did to you is in the past… the way past, but now, as much as I hate to admit it, I… WE need your help."

            Bursting out laughing, Bakura created what she thought was a laugh for the next ten minutes, just sitting there, waiting patiently until he was done and needed to breathe.  "Now that you've got that out of your system, are you prepared to listen?"

            Realizing that she was actually being serious for once, he listened.  "We think your body partner, Ryou, might be the key into saving this entire world from the Shinoki tribe…" Amelia started off describing the entire story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Struggling to break free of the death hold her captor had her in, Crystal caught a glimpse of Yugi, only this time, it wasn't Yugi…  He seemed a bit taller and his hair darker… and his voice deeper as if he went into adolescence in less than a minute.  Stopping her struggling, she stared at the guy.  /Could this be the Pharaoh?  No, I must stick to the plan!... but I didn't expect this… ok… plan B…/ she thought and summoned the Millennium Orb.  "Millennium Time Frame!" she shouted and all of a sudden she felt the arms of her captor no more.  Looking around, she found herself in her house.  Remembering Yugi, she found him staring at her with a suspicious eyebrow.  Sweat dropping, she walked over to him and fell onto one knee.

            "My Pharaoh Atem, the Shinokis have returned and your little one is the key." She got out.

            Sensing him just stare at him, he asked, "What is that Millennium Item you bear?  I have no remembrance of it…"

            Looking up, she started, "You don't recognize it because it wasn't one of your original creations.  The originals contained so much power that each blended their powers with each other to create three whole new Millennium Items with them.  They created the Millennium Orb, Staff, and Belt, which are all held by me and my sisters, Diandra and Amelia.  As for the three of us, we travel and deal with the jobs that you and your people can't do because you have enough here already.  This has been going on ever since the creations of the Millennium Items.  Every time you are brought back to life, we are too to assist.  Now we've come to you for help.  There was a race of magick that are called the Shinoki, who we made enemies with every since Ancient Egypt.  I won't go into many details because it'd take time, and that's something that's not on our side.

            "Your little one is, what I've said before, is the key, but he can't do it alone.  That's why we've come to you.  You are the only two who have to power enough to destroy them completely." She finished.

            Putting his hand on his chin, he smirked.  "You were the fortune teller, weren't you?"

            "Yes."

            "I knew it."

            "No you didn't."

            "Yes, I did."

            "No, you didn't.  It was Yugi who did."

            "Shut up."

            "Now that's no way to talk to your partner in the saving of the world."

            "And those people who grabbed us, those were the Shinoki?"

            "Yes."

            "I thought something was different about them.  I sensed something, but I couldn't put my finger on it…"

            "Sure…"

            "So, what powers do your mysterious Millennium Items hold?" he asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

            "The Orb possesses the power to move in and out of the present and can replay events on its spherical surface.  The Staff is one of a warrior's and has powerful attacks that can destroy the One's opponent.  You see, the Staff chooses its possessor, not the opposite way around.  As for the Belt, it can locate and find anyone anywhere if the searcher concentrates hard enough."

            Nodding, showing he understood, Yami crossed his arms together and posed, "I guess we better get to work now… So, tell me more of these Shinokis…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sorry Mokuba, that makes it 5 wins and 5 loses, the wins going to me and the loses going to you…" Diandra said to Seto's little brother.

            "I was so close this time."

            "Don't worry, you'll on day beat me, but that one day won't be soon."

            "So, how about letting me duel you?"  Seto put in after watching them duel.  "I want to see how I'd do against you, Diandra."

            "Oh no, oh Great Seto Kaiba.  I couldn't possibly duel you, my butt would be kicked."  She said in a sarcastic tone.

            With Mokuba rolling on the floor laughing, Seto pulled out his deck while Diandra shuffled hers, then they switched decks and shuffled each others.  When the shuffling finished, they handed each other's decks back to the owners and drew five cards each from the top.

            "Should I go first, or should you?" Diandra asked.

            "You should, after all, you are going to lose." Seto smirked.

Seto                 Diandra

8000

            "Ok… umm… I'll play Chaos Sorcerer (2300 / 2000) in attack mode, another monster card face down, and one magic card facedown.  Ending my turn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I don't know if I should continue this story.  Please review so I know whether to keep updating or just leave it.  I know a lot isn't happening now, but in the next chapter, there'll be more action.  Promise! Until next time! ^-^ Ayeka69 ^-^


	5. Under Attack

Hehe, I just thought I'd like to continue anyways, so, once again, * cough * THE DISCLAIMER!  I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related, but I do own the Millennium Staff, Orb, and Belt, plus my three characters… So, on with the show! (ps: sorry there's more dialogue.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So they are immune to your Millennium Powers, and they have some sort of telepathy thing going on so they can track you guys down?"

            "Yes."

            "But if they are immune to your powers, then what makes ours any different?"

            "They have yet to experience what the original items can do.  Plus, since the Millennium Puzzle, which you are the holder of, is the most powerful, adding all of the powers of all originals should be enough to destroy them completely."

            "I see."

            "It's about time."

            "So, where are your sisters?"

            "I sense Amelia… upstairs?  She wasn't supposed to be home yet… and Diandra is still at Seto's house."

            "How?..."

            "We're sisters, remember?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy her Tyrant Dragon!  And that brings your life points down to zero Diandra."

            Sighing, Diandra placed her dragon in the graveyard and looked at Seto.  "Okay, so you beat me, this time.  But next time, I will win, and just to make it more interesting, we'll make a bet.  For now though, I have to go home and see what's wrong with my sisters."

            "Sisters?  I thought Amelia was your only sister?"

            "I didn't say sisters…" Diandra said with a sweat bead, "I said, sister…"

            "I could've…"

            "Umm… do you have a phone I could use?  I have no credit and I was expected home a couple of minutes ago."

            Eyeing her suspiciously, he said, "Down the hall and second door to your left."

            "Thanks." Diandra said while exiting the room and following his directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "…"

            "Yes, I'm now done with my story.  So, in order for you to live long lives, we need to original items to combine with the Puzzle and destroy the Shinokis completely.

            "Me?  Join forces with the Pharaoh?  HA!  No way, never in a million years!"

            "It's not up to you whether you join or not.  It's up to Ryou because it's literally his body you're housed in.  As for your part, you just need to back him up on the power of the Ring when they combine."

            "So, what about the other items?"

            "Well… It's only you and Yugi who have to original items from Egypt till now.  As for the others, like the Rod, we'll need both Malik and Seto because they both possessed it…  I really don't know actually, what we need to do is get all of the Millennium Item bearers together and talk about it."

            "So you're just doing this blindly?"

            "Basically, yes.  Some bits we know for sure though, but I'm not allowed to tell."

            "I have ways of making people talk."

            "I've beaten you once, and I'm not afraid of beating you again."

            "I'd like…"

            Before he could even finish his statement, the phone rang and Amelia ran out the door and into the hallway to answer it.  Listening to part of Amelia's side of the conversation, he felt Ryou regain consciousness and Bakura let him take over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hanging up on Diandra, Amelia took a deep breathe and calmed down.  /That spoiled little brat!  She better come home now or I'll have Miroshu tell her off in front of Seto./  Laughing evilly to herself, she re-entered the room in which Ryou was in.  Sensing that Ryou had woken up and that Bakura had gone back inside the ring, Amelia sat beside Ryou on her bed.  "You feeling any better?" she asked him while removing the wet cloth from his forehead.

            Slightly nodding, he asked, "What happened?"

            Eyebrow slightly twitching, Amelia began to explain on how the school was falling apart and a bit of the ceiling fell and had knocked him out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hanging up on Amelia, Diandra took a deep breath and calmed down.  /How dare she yell at me!  Me of all people…  Aw well, I might as well go home.  I thought I sensed Ryou and Yugi there anyways./  Walking back into the room which held the Kaiba brothers, Diandra looked at Seto and asked, "Can you have your driver bring me home please?"

            Giving her that suspicious look again, he nodded.  "I'll come with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hi Ryou.  How are you feeling?"  Crystal asked the albino as she entered Amelia's room.

            "Just fine, thank you.  Amelia was just telling me how I got here."  He said in his British accent.

            "Interesting… Amelia, Ryou, please follow me downstairs.  I have information to give as soon as Diandra gets here,… Yugi's waiting there too."  She added while exiting the room with the other two following behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Staring out the window with her head in her hand, Diandra had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  Looking inside the limo, she caught a glimpse of Seto sitting beside her.  /He's really not that bad…/ she thought to herself.

            All of a sudden, she heard a sound of shattering glass and the over – sized car went swerving to the left, forcing Diandra to fall on top of the CEO of Kaiba Corp and laying there.  Realizing that she couldn't sense the driver's life force, she tried to get up off him but the force was too strong.  Having their bodies swerving one way to the next, Diandra felt a presence that seemed familiar.  Feeling an impact into something solid, both bodies were forced forward and when they came to the end of their falls, Diandra was the first to stand up and open the door.  Outside, she saw a group of Shinokis and all about a foot taller than she is.  /Shit…/ she thought to herself and prepared herself for battle.  Sensing someone behind her, she heard Seto say, "So… friends of yours?"

            "Not even close." She replied and lunged herself into a quick attack.  Ducking down and low kicking one of the guys, she brought him onto his butt in an instant, took out the knife that was thrown at her, and jabbed it into his stomach.  Having one dead, she charged at another one, jumped into the air and sliced his neck, making him bleed to death.  Turning around and checking up on Seto, she found out he had knocked out two of the guys as well.  Wanting to help him, she quickly stabbed both of his fallen guys, forcing them to never rise again.  Rotating to her left, she sliced another one that was charging right at her in half.

            Looking around and checking to see if she missed any of them, she saw one get away.  "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily…" she said and proceeded to chase after him.  Seeing him turn the corner into an alley way, she saw him run up on one of the fire escapes and followed.  Not slowing down, she followed him all the way to the roofs and had to duck in order to just barely miss one of his daggers.  "Well, I see we meet again."

            "Yes young warrior."  Came his telepathic voice in her head.

            "So, you're still after the power to destroy this planet, let alone the entire solar system, and to control the universe?"

            "Some things never change."

            "I see…"

            "I've missed you…"

            "Stop.  You know that is all in the past my old friend.  And it will always stay in the past."

            "I know.  I can't stop wondering why you chose this race instead of ours in Egypt."

            "I don't know why we did either, but we will make sure that those powers that you sensed over three – thousand years ago will destroy you this time."

            "Fine, what's behind us is behind us.  Ready?"

            "Born ready."  She said in her fighting stance and attacked.

            Charging at her opponent, she aimed the dagger at his heart.  Feeling his hand grab it and twist her wrist, pain ran up throughout her arm and she released it.  While kicking the dagger away from her, he punched her in the stomach and whispered in her ear, "I know I trained you better than that." and threw her to the ground.  Gasping now, she looked up in time to have him land a kick right into her jaw and forced her back towards the wall of the roof.  Looking through one good eye and one swollen one, she looked upon the dagger on the other side.  She forced herself up and swaggered a bit.  As he was charging at her, she ducked through his legs and dove for the dagger.  Once getting a good grip on it, she didn't lock on her target, but turned around and threw it blindly, eventually hearing the blade injecting itself into his chest.

            Getting up and walking over to the dead corpse, she reached out and pulled the dagger out of his chest and watched as the blood poured from the wound.  Sighing, she climbed down the fire escape and walked back onto the street towards a tall Seto Kaiba.  Once upon reaching him, she looked up into his blue eyes and a tear came down her face.  Looking down and cried, she stood there and soon she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Reaching the living room, Crystal went into the kitchen and prepared snacks while Amelia and Ryou sat on a sofa and faced Yugi.

            "Hey Yugi.  What's going on?"

            "I don't really know Ryou.  One minute, I was walking with Crystal to Papa John's and the next,…I'm hear."

            "Have you asked Yami?"

            "I've tried, but he's keeping his mouth shut.  I've tried asking Crystal as well, but her lips are sealed.  I'd never thought that I'd ever say that about a girl."

            Stifling a giggle, Ryou said, "I know what you mean, I was in school and the next, I was in Amelia's room, on her bed with a wet cloth on my head."

            "Have you tried asking Bakura?"

            "It's the same thing with Yami.  I can't get a word out of him."

            "Interesting…"

            "Is anyone hungry?"  Crystal asked while bringing out a tray filled with chocolates and sodas.

            "CHOCOLATE!" Ryou screamed and dove for the bowl of sweets.

            With a sweat bead, Crystal offered some to Yugi.  "No thank you." the little one replied and sat back to watch his friend indulge in the chocolate.

            Hearing the door open and close, Amelia walked into the hallway and saw a Seto carrying a crying Diandra.  Both people had bloodstains all over themselves and looked like crap.  Running up to her sister, Amelia took her from Seto and climbed the stairs with Seto behind her.

            "What happened?" Amelia asked Seto as she took a wet rag and tried to wash Diandra tear and blood stained face.

            "We were attacked."

            "By who?"

            "The.. the… the… Shin… Shinokis." Diandra stammered out.

            "And why was this encounter so different from the others?" Amelia asked.

            "He was there, and… and…"

            "And?"

            "And I killed him." Diandra finished while bursting into even more tears.

            Shocked that her sister had an encounter that was great enough to have gotten her killed, Amelia held her sister tight and gently rocked her back and forth until her uncontrollable sobs transformed into steady, evenly breathing.  Pulling back from her, she laid Diandra on the bed and put a loose strand behind her ear.  Remembering that Seto was there, she faced him, got up, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

            Kneeling down beside the bed, Seto looked upon Diandra and thought to himself, /She's actually decent looking when she's sleeping./  His hand subconsciously reached out and stroked her cheek.  He soon felt himself leaning in and his lips on top of hers.  Shocked that he'd even think about doing such a thing, let alone actually doing it, he pulled apart and called up Mokuba.

            One he heard his younger brother's voice he said, "Sorry lil' bro, I'm going to be a bit late coming home tonight.  You'll survive."  Hearing his brother saying he'd be alright, Seto hung up and stared at her once again, waiting for her to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yes, Spring Break and I'm stuck in the house… typing this!  WOO HOO! Party central baby!   Sorry, another chapter over with and another one to write.  Aww well, no rest for the weary.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Peace Out, and review! Ayeka ^-^


	6. Let's Talk

…I'll continue… (yes, there is a lot of talking here, so hang with me)

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Hello?  Is anyone there?" Diana shouted out into the darkness.  "Hello?"

          "So, I see you've finally decided to come?" came a voice from the shadows.

          "Who's there?"

          "Don't you know who I am?"

          "Umm… no."

          "Well, just for you info, I am your… what you people call it now 'n' days?... Your… inner intellect, I guess…"  Soon Diandra could see a bright light that was coming closer and closer.  The nearer it got, the more of the light she could make out.  She soon realized it just wasn't a glowing light, but a female figure in the light.  Having to shield her eyes, she saw the woman was wearing a sleeve – less golden dress with golden armbands on her upper limb.  Also, she was wearing a choker around her neck.  Finally, when she landed in front of her, she saw her pitch black hair fall to her shoulders and Diandra broke out laughing.

          "ISIS!?  You're my inner intellect?"

          Slightly giggling, Isis said, "Yea, sure.  You believed it for a while though."

          "So, what are you doing here?"

          "I have come to tell you what your sister cannot."          

          "Which is?"

          "That you will not survive the end of this."

          "…"

          Getting that uncomfortable feeling, Isis turned away and started to pace.  After a couple of minutes, she heard Diandra fall to the floor and sob.  Getting down on one knee, Isis held her.  She heard things like, "This isn't true…" and "This is just a dream…" coming from the girl's mouth.

          Realizing she was being held by her bad news carrier, she shoved Isis away from her and regained her posture.  "You lie…" she whispered with a deadly glare.  "You lie and you know it.  I am not meant to die yet!  Besides, this is just a dream and you don't have the Millennium Key to get into my mind, so I must be dreaming it!"

          "Ahh… but what if I had the assistance of Shadi?  What then?"

          "I'd still say you're lying!  Shadi has the ignorance and stubbornness of a donkey to even allow you, let alone assist you in the usage of the Key!"

          "But…"

          "I have heard enough of your nonsense!  Leave now or I will be forced to hurt you."

          Sighing, Isis started to walk away and never looked back at the enraged girl.

          Keeping the anger glare on the Egyptian until she was out of sight was when Diandra started to really break down.  Realizing that things were getting brighter, she saw herself lying on the bed and Seto was sitting next to her.  What she saw next came as a shock to her.  He leaned over, seemingly unconsciously; he kissed her on the lips.  /Wow, my first kiss and I'm watching it from above./ she thought sarcastically to herself.  Finally realizing what happened, she blushed a bit, /So, the almighty Seto Kaiba likes me?  Just wait until I get up./  Soon, he snapped up and pulled out his cell phone to call his little brother.  /I knew he cared for that little runt./ Watching him make sure that Mokuba would be alright, she also saw him hang up and hold her hand.  After about five minutes, she felt herself being drawn towards her solid form.  Once her spirit was back in her body, she opened her eyes, and just like her vision, Seto to the left of the bed holding onto her hand.  Trying to sit up, she quickly lay back down because of the sharp pain in her back.  So, she turned to him and smiled.  "So, what's up?" she whispered.

          Seeing a smirk appear at the corner of his mouth, she thought about how cute he was.  "Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

          "Well, it depends, will you listen?"

          "I think so."

          "And will you believe me?"

          "If I must."

          "Then you so, and must.  Don't ask, it sounded so much better in my head." She laughed when he gave a crazed look.  "May I begin?"

          "Of course."

          "Well, it started way back in Ancient Egypt, when mighty Pharaohs ruled the land…"

          "Wait, what does Ancient Egypt have to do with you?"

          "You said you would listen!"

          "Ok!" he said, holding his hands up, "I'm listening… again…"

          "Thank you… like I said, it all started in Ancient Egypt…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "So Yugi," Crystal started, "would you like anything.  Since we got pulled into the alleyway, we really kind of didn't get a chance to eat anything for lunch.  So don't worry, I make anything you want, our kitchen is loaded."

 our kitchen is actually quite full…"

          "Umm… do you have any waffles by any chance?"  Staring at him with a distraught look on her face, Yugi sweat beaded and changed his order.  "Umm, fine, how about pizza minis then? Besides, we were going out for pizza anyways, I think it makes sense." 

          "Let me see if we have any of the frozen kind because I don't really feel like baking right now." Crystal said while getting up and going into the kitchen.

          As soon as Crystal was out of ear shot, Yugi turned towards Ryou, who was still stuffing his face with chocolate, and asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with the Millennium Items and their pasts?"

          Pausing for a moment to beat his chest so the sweets would go down into his stomach, the British albino stopped to think about it.  "Maybe… Think that's why our yamis are keeping quite?"

          "I think that Crystal, who was with me, said something to Yami.  And as for Bakura, I think Amelia said something to him."

          "I think you're right."

          "I think I'm right as well."

          "I think that you think that we think to much."

          "I think that this time you are right."  And this lead the two boys into a fit of giggles.  Soon they paused and stared at each other, and this started another round.  Catching his breathe, Yugi finally said, "And I think that we're pathetic."

          And Ryou's response was, "I think you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Walking slowly downstairs, Amelia thought about what her sister had told them.  /I will find out when she wakes up and tells us once so she won't have to repeat herself.  I feel kinda bad now for yelling at her earlier.  Wow, having an encounter with her father, who knew this would happen?  I sure as heck didn't.  And then having to kill him to live?  Poor young one, right now I wish it was me instead of her./

          Still thinking to herself, she reached the end of the stairs and stopped before the doorway that lead into the living room.  Sensing that Crystal was in the kitchen (once again), Amelia took the time to listen to what they were thinking.  Yugi started it off with asking, "Do you think this has anything to do with the Millennium Items and their pasts?"

          As for Ryou, he replied with, "Maybe… Think that's why our yamis are keeping quite?"

          "I think that Crystal, who was with me, said something to Yami.  And as for Bakura, I think Amelia said something to him."

          "I think you're right."  And on and on it went with the "I think" jokes until they busted out laughing like giddy school girls.  Then they paused and Yugi said in a serious tone, "And I think that we're pathetic."

          "I think you're right." Ryou replied.

          Hearing as they had had enough "I think" for now, Amelia casually walked into the room and sat back down next to Ryou.  "So, what's so funny?" she asked.

          "Nothing." The midget and albino replied in unison.

          Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Amelia just took the answer she got and kept quiet.  Sensing Ryou's eyes on her, she turned to him just in time to see him look away.  "Is there something you want?" she asked in a calm way.  Seeing him turn back to face her, he asked, "Do you know who Bakura is?"

          "Bakura?  Isn't that part of your name?"

          "Yes, but do you know a person named Bakura?"

          "No… I only know you as Ryou, but if you want me to start calling you Bakura…"

          "NO!  It'd get to confusing between the both of us then."

          "Both of us???"

          "Oh… I mean you and me… me and you… you know how it is… Don't you?"

          "Umm… yea…  I guess…" Amelia said with a quizzed look on her face.  Sighing, she just fell back against the chair and leaned her head back.  As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt a hand on hers.  Looking towards Ryou, she saw it was Bakura who was in charge for that one moment to move his hand on hers and then it was Ryou again.  Seeing him look down, finding his hand on top of hers and quickly removing it, he slightly blushed and murmured a quick apology.  Slightly laughing, Amelia reassured him it was alright and she got up to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

          Going into the kitchen, Amelia opened the cupboard and took down a glass.  "You know that they're catching on."

          "Yes, I know." Crystal said, "And I also know what will happen if they do.  Don't worry about it, we just have to make sure that we get to them before Pharaoh and Bakura do."

          "Or else what?"

          "Or else we'll have to go back again and do it over."

          "Why?  Do you know how many times we've been back in time before?"

          "Yes, it is my power that we're using, and the Orb never loses any part of it's activity as well.  So even if I don't remember it, the Orb will."

          "Yea, I know, but I'm sick and tired of reliving the same thing, and pretending we don't know these people already.  I mean, when I meet them the second time, my memories come back and I want to blurt them out to them, but I know I can't because then everything will be screwed… not like that hasn't happened before."

          "I know, I know, but for now, we need to just act like it's the beginning all over again."

          Sighing, Amelia put down her glass and hugged her sister.  "I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered.

          "I know, I know…" Crystal said, while hugging her sister back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Taking a deep breathe, Diandra looked upon Seto's face with a wishful gaze.  /Ra, please let him not be so closed minded about the truth./ she prayed and welcomed the awkward silence.  After a while, she found it hard for her to just lounge there the entire time, so she tried to get up once again.  As she got to her elbows, the pang in her back returned.  This time, ignoring it, she finally got high enough to where she could lean on the headboard of her bed.  Gasping for breathe; she slowly turned towards him, still in hope of a response.

          After about ten minutes of peace, she finally lost her patience and asked, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

          Once again, the awkward silence, but this time, it didn't last as long.  Finally, he spoke, "Do you really think that I'm meant to believe that you are one of the reincarnated forms of a warrior's assistant from Ancient Egypt and that golden belt you posses has the power for you to locate people and to sense where they are hiding?"

          Bowing her head down, Diandra nodded yes, and he continued, "Am I also meant to believe that Amelia and Crystal are your sisters, that they too are reincarnated forms of an Ancient Egyptian past, and that they too posses a thing called a Millennium Item,… each?"

          Slightly nodding again, he continued once more, "Plus, that midget Yugi Motou, is a reincarnated form of a Powerful Pharaoh that created this things called the Millennium items and he now has a Yami from this "Millennium Puzzle" that is the spirit of the Pharaoh?"

          "OK! I see your point." Diandra cut in, "I know it's not as credible as it seems, but I speak the truth."

          "Just tell me one thing, why are you telling me this?"

          "I don't know… I think it's because I can trust you?"

          "How do you know, it's only been a couple of days?"

          "And a lot could happen in that amount of time.  Trust me, I know."

          As another smirk crept upon Seto's face, he reached for her hand and held it, causing to her blush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…It's a bit… how do you say… mushy for me, but what can I say?  Anywho, thanks for reading.  Until next time, this is Ayeka69 signing out… *I've been watching the news a bit too much lately, so don't mind me*


End file.
